His TARDIS, His Passenger
by ianna28
Summary: Tony and Loki take a trip and all Tony wants is to not run into his sister. Loki likes tempting fate though and really wants to run into The Doctor. SLASH Loki/Tony Stark
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was watching 11's last episode and had the thought that Tony would totally be a sassy TARDIS and Loki would be the one to have fun and try to take him on. This could end up being a full story, but I wrote it as a oneoff, but if there's enough interest I can go on. It was fun though.**

**I don't own the Avengers, Tony Stark, Loki, anything Doctor Who, The Doctor or the TARDIS, I just own my imagination.**

* * *

Tony hummed and smiled as fingers carded through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He wasn't usually so needy for the touch, but after a long, and spontaneous, journey, it was exactly what he needed in his tired state. "If I didn't know you better," Tony said quietly, eyes closed as Loki played with his hair, "I'd say that you love tempting fate."

Loki snorted and Tony smiled wider. "You know he's going to find me sooner or later, and if we keep taking trips it'll be sooner."

"I can't tell who you're more afraid of seeing," Loki commented, looking at the engineer. He had one arm around Tony's waist as they lounged on the couch. It was dark outside and everyone in the Tower was asleep. "Him, or your sister." Tony pouted a little.

"She'll just yell at me," Tony said through his pout. "He'll ask too many questions. he'll talk more than I do." Loki made a face and Tony opened one eye to laugh at it. "Yes, there is someone who talks more than Tony Stark."

"You should have mentioned that before, I wouldn't have insisted we go to get that recipe." Loki kept a hold on Tony as he wriggled around against his body. His legs curled up a little, bare feet rubbing against Loki's legs. "I thought you said you were tired after trips."

"I'm tired from the trip, but I was restless in my workshop when you came to find me," Tony told him, sounding annoyed as he tried to get comfortable. "So now you're stuck with this."

Loki snorted and pressed his nose into Tony's hair, taking in the smell of metal, coconut, and ozone. Loki was able to take the both of them between dimensions and planets, but he needed Tony to take them through the time stream. Tony, his own TARDIS. Or rather he was Tony's passenger. A wayward ship from the Time Lords, having fused it's 'soul' inside the then mortal body of an adolescent Anthony Edward Stark. The two souls had worked quite well, and the TARDIS was content to let Tony take control most of the time.

Tony suddenly shot up, eyes wide and flashing white. Loki frowned but turned his head when he heard an odd sound. "Is that the dishwasher? Is someone up?"

Tony leaped from the couch before Loki could grab his arm, but stopped short and backed up with something blocked his way. Or rather was starting to block his way. Loki turned as he got up from the couch and came to stand behind Tony, hand on his waist as a blue box appeared in front of them.

"Oh." Loki said quietly when the door opened. "Seems fate was not on our side then, was it?" Tony glared up at him and elbowed his stomach.

"Well, this looks nothing like what I wanted," a man with spiked brown hair said. He had a long brown jacket over a blue suit and looked around before spotting Tony and Loki. There were some sounds and steam coming from the inside of the Police Box and the man made a face. "Well, now that wasn't nice. She's quite mad at one of you."

"That's the last time I let a god talk me into taking such a long trip," Tony growled to Loki. "Time Lords and family shows up. This is all your fault." Loki couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He was getting yelled at by both Tony and his TARDIS. This should prove for a fairly chaotic evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is fun to write now. :)  
**

**I don't own the Avengers, Tony Stark, Loki, anything Doctor Who, The Doctor or the TARDIS, I just own my imagination.**

* * *

Loki watched the man that was staring at the blue box that Tony had walked into. The door had instantly shut and it seemed the brunette was pouting about it when he wasn't able to go back inside. Finally the man turned to look at Loki. "I wasn't away that she knew anyone else. Where are we anyway?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Midgard, 2014," he said simply.

"Midgard? Fascinating." He turned, brown coat flaring out a little as he did and started to walk around the penthouse. "So you must be of the Norse, the Nine Realms if you're calling Earth Midgard. You're obviously not Thor." Loki tried not to sneer, but the man raised an eyebrow as he looked back. "But you know him." He suddenly snapped and turned quickly, pointing at Loki with both hands. "Trickster!"

"I don't like that you know me, and I know nothing about you," Loki said, not moving as the Doctor starting to walk around the room again. Curiosity had probably gotten the man killed before, and Loki quietly wondered if chaos followed him as well.

"Well, I'm thinking you know a little bit about me." He stepped behind Tony's bar ducking down. Loki heard some glass clinking together. "Brilliant."

"I would think that you would know the difference between knowing, and Knowing." He saw a pair of eyes pop up from behind the bar, eyebrow quirked, amused. Loki just hummed. There was a loud crash from inside the blue box and Loki turned quickly, hands glowing green as the man ran over.

The door opened and Tony stumbled out waving smoke away from his face and coughing. "you've become ornery in your old age- OW!" Tony frowned and rubbed his backside when the door had slammed into him. Loki frowned and put his hands down, the glow disappearing.

"Things went well then?" Loki smirked at Tony's glare. They both froze when Tony was suddenly facing the Doctor, his sonic screwdriver out. He ran it up and down Tony's body twice before inspecting the device and Loki raised an eyebrow. He didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"What happened in there? What did you touch?" He asked as he frowned at the pen-like device in his hand, clearly not happy with what he was seeing. "She doesn't like to be-"

"She doesn't like a lot," Tony grumbled and stepped away from the Doctor, back over towards Loki. "And I didn't touch anything, as much as I would have liked too. She was too busy yelling at me." This caused the Doctor to frown deeper. "JARVIS, does the LMD have a functioning voice box yet? I can't remember if I finished that or not."

"Yes, sir, but I'm afraid it doesn't have an interactive shell yet," the AI responded. As the voice spoke the Doctor's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Oh now that's just brilliant!" He beamed. "An AI system built right into the building."

"Don't start getting curious," Tony pointed at the man as he moved for his elevator. "I'll be back, no one move." Tony shot a last look at the TARDIS. "Specially you." He stepped into the car and the doors closed around him. He rubbed the spot between his eyes and rolled his shoulders a little. Stress was making his body tense as he felt his own TARDIS soul stir around inside of him. He needed Tony Stark right now, but the situation also demanded the attention of the TARDIS inside of him, or Anthony as he referred to him.

"This is why I was an only child," Tony mumbled. "Specially no older siblings." He snorted at the hum of Anthony in his mind. "I'd like to give her something to use while she's here, since she doesn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to leave until she can talk to you properly."

The doors opened and he walked into his lab and saw the JARVIS had already pulled up the LMD, Life Model Decoy, he had been working on. He always joked about giving JARVIS an actual body to use around the Tower, and the insides and wiring were all done apparently with working voice box. Just a few calculations and he could have the LMD looking like an actual human and Anthony's sister upstairs could use until she got bored of him, or until the Time Lord upstairs annoyed her into leaving. 

* * *

The TARDIS was unusually quiet, and Ten was still trying to get inside. Loki had retreated back to the couch, fairly certain there would be no problems, at least not for a couple more hours until the two Avengers currently in house woke up. That's when Loki would vanish from sight, but he would stick around to see how Tony tried to explain away another alien and his mode of transportation.

Loki had sensed that Tony was different when he had tried bring an alien invasion to the planet. He hadn't known what he was at the time, but Tony had done something and the connection between him and the Mad Titan Thanos had been broken. Loki later learned that some of the energies from Anthony had clashed and rebelled against the mental link that Thanos used and broke it. Tony had been rather cryptic about the specifics, but Loki could be patient.

After Tony had closed the portal with the missile Loki had disappeared from the battle, not wanting to be taken back to Asgard just yet. He was too curious about Tony, and what else had been inside of him. It had been an interesting night when he found out that Tony was actually able of Time Travel.

_"Why don't you go back and stop me from destroying your planet?" Loki asked after surprising the man in his workshop a week after the invasion._

_"I can't go back in my own time line, or I'm not supposed to," Tony said as he buried his body inside a lump of cables and wires, trying to restore the rest of the power and functions to his Tower. If he could get that up he might be able to help provide some power to the city until crews could get the grid back online. "And since you are entangled in my time line, specially the part where I went flying through my window," Loki smirked a little, "I can't go change that."_

_Tony lifted himself up a little and raised an eyebrow at Loki as he sat on the edge of the Arc Reactor's railing. "You've heard of Gallifrey, but you've never met a Time Lord. That just boggles me."_

_"Have you met one?" Loki retaliated back._

_"Well, no, but I'm not nearly old enough." Tony slid back down to his work. Loki hummed a little and watched him work._

A year and a half later Loki still came to visit Tony, neither of them letting any of the Avengers know that he was still around. Thor was of course still looking for him, but after a long silence on SHIELD's radar he was no longer priority Number One. Still top five.

Loki's attention was drawn when the Time Lord walked around with his hand up, the sonic screwdriver tip glowing blue, the sound changing as he went around the room. "There are so many different energies in this room, let alone in this whole building."

"Hmm, yes," Loki nodded a little, grabbing the StarkPad that was on the couch. "Some I suspect are familiar." He brought up an image of Tony trying to get something, or someone, into the elevator. Loki raised an eyebrow and noticed that it looked a woman with messy brown hair. The man had no idea how to actually style any hair that wasn't his own.

"I'm not sure whether to be fascinated, or suspicious," Ten answered before putting the sonic back into his pocket. He looked over when the elevator opened again and Tony came back out with the woman with blank eyes, pulling her over towards the TARDIS. He frowned a little and walked over, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Tony muttered before opening the panel to reveal the phone Tony plugged a cable into the phone panel, ignoring Ten as he tried to stop him. There was a spark and the LMD's eyes started to glow. There was a golden light that filled them and it started to move, testing out joints and movements. All three men looked over at her as she started to move.

She walked over to Tony, looking him in the eyes, his own eyes starting to glow silver. "Idris." There was a loud crack when she slapped him, his head jerking to the side. "Ow. Always amazing to see you too, Sis."


End file.
